yugiohfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Akemi
Akémi is the Ancient Egyptian counterpart of June Pearl, appearing in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories and it's sequel, Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories II: Phantom Realm. She is the High Mage of Light, and as such, the Guardian of the Millenium Earrings. She is friends with Atemu, Jono and Téana. Biography Forbidden Memories Heishin's Revolt Akémi first appears in the Dueling Grounds dueling and winning against Téana. Téana tells Atemu and Akémi of a festival occurring in the Plaza, and leave to see it. They watch the mages march around a shrine, holding flags. She comments to Téana and the Prince that the ceremonies are starting to seem darker, assuming that it is the work of the "detestable" Dark High Mage Heishin, before the three realize that Jono has wandered off. When Atem spots Jono dueling, she greets him just before the mage Seto, defeats him. Seto mocks Jono's dueling skills, but Jono and Téana tell him that Atem could easily defeat him. Seto, however is summoned and cannot duel the Prince, though he darkly promises that one day, they will Duel. Akémi, Teana, Jono and Atem return to the Dueling Grounds where after watching him duel Jono and Téana, she duels and loses to Atem in a friendly duel, before Simon arrives to drag Atem back to the palace. KC Torney! The Gathering of the 8 Millennium Items Though Akemi herself doesn't show up in the modern portion of the game, her modern reincarnation, June Pearl, does, dueling Yugi before Mai in the preliminary rounds. She claims that Yugi will be easy pickings, but when she is defeated, she gets cranky. When Yugi is talking with Shadi after he meets with Atem and obtains the 7 Blank Cards, she jumps Yugi and challenges him to a Duel right there and then, thinking that his win back in the prelims was a fluke. Once she is beaten, her Millenium Earrings are sealed into a Blank Card. After some initial shock, she calms down and admits that Yugi is a good Duelist, and that she hopes to meet him again someday before she leaves. Return To Egypt When Jono leads the Prince to the Hidden Dueling grounds after his return to Ancient Egypt, Akémi isn't there. Téana says that she vanished when the High Mages took over Egypt. Heading to the location of the Millennium Earrings reveals where she is; She is the High Mage of Light. She confesses that she feels like she's failed Eygpt and Atem, as she heard Henshin's plans, but didn't think he'd go through with them and thus did nothing to stop him. Regardless, she has her duties, so she Duels Atem, and is defeated by him. She hands the Earrings over, and then apologizes to Atem again. She disappears for the rest of the game. Phantom Realm Deck Forbidden Memories Akemi's Deck in Forbidden Memories is based on June Pearl's Deck from Duelist Kingdom. The first time the player faces her, she uses mainly Spellcaster cards. "Light Magician Rose" can be won from her at this point. The second time the player faces her, her deck has been tweaked to be more aggressive, to go with the Light Field that you Duel her on. But the most notable change to her Deck is the inclusion of "Magician’s Pet Dragon", which the player can win off her. June's Deck is the same as Akemi's, so nothing changes there, and nothing changes in between her two fights. Phantom Realm Category:Characters Category:Anicent Egyptian Characters